Finally
by DaniPhantom2
Summary: ONE SHOT- Elena goes over to Stefan's. But when Stefan's out hunting. Elena and Damon Salvatore have a little chat. Elena tries to make him happy again...but leads to something else. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! Damon and Elena lemony goodness!


**One Shot- The Vampire Diaries**

**DamonxElena**

**~Finally~**

Elena wandered around the Boarding House. Stefan had invited Elena over, but sadly it was time for him to go hunting. So she was left here with Damon; where ever he was. The house was huge. Filled with so many rooms, passages. She went up stairs to look for Damon. She creaked open the door to the Study Room, only to see Damon; looking sad, sitting next to the lit fire place in a tall fluffy chair, with a glass of Scotch. Or blood, Elena couldn't tell.

Damon looked fascinated at the sounds of the soft footsteps. His eyes; curious, as Elena hid behind the door. Then she decided to walk in.

Damon looked as if he was trying not to notice her, but she could tell the corner of his eye moved. She sat in the opposite chair by the fire place. Letting her legs dangle off the arm rest of the chair. Damon's eyes were lost in the fire, as the large flame danced. Then he looked over to Elena.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon mumbled softly. Elena looked over to him, shocked that he was actually talking.

"Umm- He went to go hunting." Elena said softly. Damon just slightly nodded. Elena looked over to the small dark wooden table next to Damon, and saw a faint piece of paper. It was the picture of Katherine. A part of Elena felt sad for Damon. He was this lonley man, who looked for the only one he had ever loved for half of a century, only to figure out she never cared about him. Elena wished she could do something, just to make him smile again. But that would mean giving up Stefan. And she knew she couldn't do that.

"I'm sorry, Damon." Elena paused. "-That your so sad." She finished. Damon looked at her if she was insane.

"What on Earth makes you think I'm sad?" Damon asked. You could sometimes see through Damon like glass. But he was shattered glass.

"Well, it's obvious your not happy." Elena said looking over to the Katherine picture again. Damon just shrugged. "Damon. How did you turn out to be the evil brother. Why did you decide to be the bad-ass vampire?" Elena asked, tilting her head in curiosity giving off a short smile.

Damon looked at Elena clearly for the first time tonight. "I don't know Elena? There are two brothers, why did you pick Stefan?" Damon said, his eyes turning sad again. Elena was getting into a game she didn't want to play. But it was to late to back out now. "It's the way I was taught I guess. Besides there's no good in me. The humanity was drained out of me long ago." Damon said, giving Elena a better answer.

"Well- It doesn't have to be that way." Elena said. Maybe there was still hope in Damon. But, Damon just gave her a simple smile.

"Oh yes, it does. Stefan and I made sure of that a long time ago." Damon told her.

"Don't you think it's a bit ridiculous?" Elena started. Damon tilted his head, questionably.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked. Not sure of what Elena was talking about.

"Well I mean your always fighting with your brother. Whats that really going to accomplish now? Pain? Misery? Your brother loves you. He may not say, but he does. And I know you love him to Damon. I mean, hes your _brother_" Elena said. She did truley hate it when Stefan and Damon fight. She just wished she could stop it all. Elena latley was making a lot of wishes.'

In Damon's head, Elena didn't get. She didn't understand anything about Damon. She didn't even know the word '_pain_' in his mind. But what was he letting her in?

"You little human." Damon started.

"You were one of those little humans to Damon." Elena interrupted. Damon rolled his eyes. He really had no care of any flashbacks from 1864.

"You don't understand, Elena." Damon said.

"Then explain it to me!" Elena argued. She was now standing up and walking to Damon. Damon arose also. And now they were only a few inches from each other.

Damon placed a hand on Elena's cheek. Caressing with his smooth fingers. And he just smiled. 'Whats going on?' Elena thought.

"Your brave Elena." Damon told her, still holding her face.

"And how is that?" Elena asked her nose scrunched up, and her eye brows burrowed.

"To challenge a vampire." Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't know I was." Elena said. Wait-why wasn't she moving away from his grip. Okay she was totally about to ruin this great moment. But she didn't want Damon getting the wrong idea.

"Damon. I love Stefan." Elena stated. She wish she hadn't had done that, but she knew she needed to. Damon's face fell, his eyes confused. Elena tried to find his eyes. But they were lost in another world now. His hand fell from Elena's face.

"But Damon-" Elena paused. As he looked up again. "I care about you." She said and smiled.

"How much?" Damon asked with a smirk. He was challenging her now. But she shockingly she was enjoying it.

"Depends." Elena said and smiled. She rapped her arms around his shoulders. They both grinned.

Then Damon pressed his lips against hers. At first Elena was freaking out. She was kissing her boyfriends brother. But, what damage could it really do? She was doing a good thing. She was making Damon happy. But they were both permanently lip locked.

Damon lips were so soft and sweet. Full of warmth which was odd for a vampire. She felt good. Infact, great. This is how she wanted it to be forever.

Then they both stepped for a second to catch there breath. "How much?" Damon repeated. And smirked with his eye brow raised.

She was going to regret it. Elena, _don't say it! Don't say it! Damn, she was going to say it._

"Damon I love you." She said as Damon kissed her again.

'Finally', Damon whispered.

**Author's Review: Cute? Love it? Hate it? Review! Happy Summer! 2010! Yalls!**


End file.
